Lesson
by Paradoxicle
Summary: Ash learns an important lesson from Cynthia.


Ash Ketchum threw Champion Cynthia on the bed, pinned her down and tore all her clothes off. He gave her panties-covered womanhood a thorough lick, then ripped them off with clawed fingers. He lunged into her private zone, licking the sexy woman's tingly cunt, pleasing her skilfully and with ardor as she dearly held his head with her arms and legs, moaning and shaking with electric pleasure. Ash then put his two fingers in her mouth and she salivated them like a wanton slut. He withdrew the now wet pair of fingers then punched them up her vagina. With hooked fingers, he pistoned his fist in and out of the shaking chick, saying dirty stuff, demanding her to cum as much as she could. Soon, her moans became louder and more laboured, until she screamed out and arched her back as the vaginal juices poured in his face. He put his mouth over her pussy and sucking on it, he drank it all up with gusto.

Waiting no more, the young trainer positioned himself and drove his cock deep inside of the beautiful woman below, making her moan out in a pleasant surprise. He felt a bit angry because that Lucario dick beat him to it and got her virginity, but he threw that thought out of the window and started pumping in and out of her wet pussy, groaning and the mind-blowing feeling.

Her slick, soft cunt strangled his angry cock and he pumped with force, not holding back on her account. Naked bodies consummated in ecstasy, not giving a diving fuck if someone heard. The rhythm of their intercourse was constant until Ash felt the sperm build up in his glans, which signaled the climax. He tried to hold it back and feel more of the nice, wet pussy of hers but he was too late. He gave some last few hard thrusts and blasted his semen with the force of thousand suns, filling her up and triggering her own cosmic bliss to overtake her and stiffen her up.

When his own pleasure reached his peak, Ash snarled "CUCKOO CUCKA-DOODLE-DOO! CUCKOO! WOOF-WOOF MEOW COCKA-DOODLE CUCKOO!"

Cynthia's irises diluted. He moved Ash away, lunged at the wall, punched through it and withdrew a barbed wire. She returted to Ash, slightly raised his hairy ass up in the air, safely licked the wire once then deftly shoved it up Ash's asshole. His eyes shot open and he made muffled sounds, unable to moan as his jaw muscles tensed up and forced his mouth to stay closed, all from the thunderous charge racking his body.

Meanwhile, Cynthia spells magic words in satanic language, as she felt her anatomy shift. She muffled pained sounds as her vagina started reversing: her womb made a slow way out of her depths, and became a replica of male's glans, as the vaginal walls became the rest of a penis. It was meaty and throbbing, even leaking pre-cum. The monstrous length even had a pair of relatively large testicles, one of them 2.5 times bigger than Ketchums', which contained the very cum he deposited in her, mixed with the blood of last of Lucifer's pet dragons. Cynthia grinned. Feminine pride demands her to fuck the boy back, which she will deliver.

She took her dildo from the drawer, moved it in circles around the wire so itwrapped around the tool and forcefully ripped it out. The boy fell, panting, smoke coming out of his crucified anus.

When the boy could see, he looked at Cynthia. She had an evil grin on her face, as if she was on drugs. Yet he didn't notice a surprise that she got for him. Did he fuck her that bad? Or was the reason to her sanguine face even more mysterious?

She moved closer to him, as he tried to put himself in a more appropriate pose, than being bent over in front of a girl. Unbeknownst to the boy, she wanted him to be bent over in front of her. He couldn't see her massive, red and erect organ, but he felt something press against his rear hole. And entering it. Further. Further. He even started feeling uncomfortable.

"C-cynthia, wuh-what is th-this?" he asked in a weak voice. Her reply wasn't in a voice of a woman, but rather a pitch-lowered voice to sound low and demonic.

"Just a little lesson I teach to all males I spent quality time with..." she droned. He felt his relatively pathetic testes tense up and his heartbeat increase. The pseudo-penis in his rectal cavity moved further yet again, and he felt it brush against a point, which made him tremble in pleasure he so futilely tried to deny. Cynthia started pumping stronger and stronger over time, actually loving the sensation of the boy's ass gripping her length, rubbing against it gently, softly and carefully, like silk. He started moaning over time, which she heard and couldn't help but laugh and speed up her movements.

As the fucking went on, her moans were now laughters; sadistic, lustful and loud. She howled few times, inhaled, repeated and went on, the disturbing sound of beastly lust voiced.

When she got the approaching feeling that it was her turn to climax inside him, her laughs were now groans and growls, almost sounding pained. She pumped her cock faster, determined to pour it all back into him and feel as much as she could. World stopped existing for her when she felt the semen fill the cockhead, a sign of an orgasm. As her bliss peaked and she finally orgasmed, Cynthia screamed out and blaster the jizz deep inside the boy, making him moan out as well. What surprised her is that it tightened somehow, drawing more cum and bettering her pleasure.

When the climax subsided, she saw it was mutual; a wet spot below the boy and it wasn't piss. It was thick and white. She grinned.

"So, you liked it." She said, turning him on his back. "It's a great opportunity to question your sexuality, Ketchum."

"...w-wh-whyy?" Ash whined. Cynthia giggled.

"Never cum in a girl, unless you want to knock her up. The lesson is; wear a fucking condom before you fuck. Girl or not." she explained. Ash groaned.

Cynthia bolted up and took out a little colourful box. "Buy Durex Ultimate Orgasmic Blissful Ecstasy Pure Burst in any nearby pharmacy for the lowest price!" she chirped, with a grin and a thumbs-up, looking at the fourth-wall.

A/N No really. This is a great contraceptives advertisement, no? Don't cum in a girl, unless you want a kid. Or unless...you want to be buttfucked, hahaha!

...I'm so very lonely...


End file.
